College Never Ends DISCONTINUED
by PyromaniacVIIIXIII
Summary: Roxas and his twin Sora have just been accepted to Twilight Town University. Through it all they meet new and old friend. Everything is alright until Roxas starts falling for the Universitys Bad Boy, Axel Flynn. Axel/Roxas. Sora/Riku. Leon/Cloud.plz reviw
1. Prolouge

Hiya im here with another story i dont know why i wrote this its just because i love this pairing so much and i couldnt resist it =]] hope you enjoy reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it.=]] This came to me while i was listening to "High School Never Ends" except its college not highschool =]]

Disclamer:I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cars flew by on the croweded street. It was a busy Saturday morning so everyone was out and about. Unlike a certain spikey haired blonde who didnt want to get out of bed.

"ROXAS GET UP." The blonde eighteen year old shot up causing his twin brother Sora to fall to the floor in a heap. "Oww you meany what was that for!" Sora whines rubbing the back of his head.

"For waking me up." Roxas growled. Roxas was not a morning person and anyone who tried to wake him up figured that out. Reluctantly he got out of bed much to his dismay. This was not Roxas's type of morning. I mean it was Saturday for heaven sakes who the hell gets up at 8 on a Saturday!

Sora ran out of the room as soon as his twin got out of the bed. Roxas grudgidly walks, or more like drags his feet, over to his dresser. Grumbling, he pulls on a white hoodie along with dark blue jeans.

So today was the day. They had sent out an application for many colleges but never got any reply. Two days ago their mother had checked the mail and found an acceptance letter to Twilight Town University. Sora was overly joyed but Roxas wasent. Twilight Town was far away from Destiny Island so it meant moving away from his friends and his home. Roxas didnt like that thought so for the past two days he kept himself locked up in his room despite Sora's plees to come out.

With a sigh he closes his bag. Well then I guess its time to go. With one last look at his room he trudges out leaving all his memories behind.

---------------

"Comeon. Comeon. Comeon." Sora yelled to Roxas. Sora was already waiting for the train while Roxas was walking slowly. "Comeon grandpa we're gonna miss the train if you don't hurry it up."

"Im coming you hyper active thing." He called back rubbing his spikey hair with his free hand.

"Roxas."

The blonde looks up to see Olette approaching him.

"Hey lette.....whats with the sad face?" He asked noticing the frown on the small brunette girls face.

"I dont want you to go." She says softly.

"Hey its not like we're leaving forever. Its just four years."

Olette didnt say anything. Olette sticks out her hand grabbing Roxas's sticking something in it.

"Whats this." Roxas opens his hand looking at the small necklace with a X shaped pendant hanging from it.

"Its a necklace my father gave me a few years back now I want you to have it."

"I can't really Olette its yours." He says trying to hand it back to her, but she shakes her head.

"No I want you to have it." Olette says giving Roxas a small smile.

"Roxas comeon the trains here." Sora calls standing at the open train door.

"Yeah yeah im coming." He calls not looking at his twin. He smiles at Olette placing the necklace around his neck. "Thanks 'lette."

She smiles. "Have fun alright. And make new friends while your there cause I know how you can be.....Now go." The small brunette girl pushes him toward his twin.

With one last wave, Sora and Roxas board the train that would take them to their new home for now.

--------------------------------------------

"NEW KIDS ARE HERE."

That was the first thing the twins heard when they stepped into college dorm known as the Rapture house. Where it got its name they'll never know but it was made up of some of the trouble makers of college.

Sora screeched and jumped to the side just as a black and tan blur jumps at him. Well thats not something you see everyday. Roxas watched with a bored as the small lithe girl picked herself up from the ground.

"You'll have to excuse Yuffie." A soft voice say approaching the twins. A young woman looking no older than twenty stood there wearing a pink dress. "My name is Areith Gainisbourogh. Welcome to the Rapture house." She smiled kindly at the twins.

Sora grinned in return. "Sora Kokoro**(1)**." He says shaking Areiths hand. "And this is my twin Roxas."

"Hi Roxas." Areith says while smiling at the blonde. The spikey haired blonde nods in response. "Come with me i'll show you your dorm rooms." She says leading the twins up the stairs.

Man when I say this place was empty..I mean it. Seriously it was like really desolete in this place. Roxas was snapped out of his thoughts when Areith called his name.

"Roxas this is your room. Lucky for you your roommate is not here right now." What did she mean by lucky. Is he or she really that bad? Roxas didnt know nor did he want to. Entering the room, he places his bag down on the bed that wasent occupied.

The room looked simple enough. Except for his roomates side. The wall was littered with pictures of different bands. Their dresser was littered with different types of lighters. Their bed had black covers and sheets and red pillows. While Roxas noticed his was black sheets and covers with white pillows. While his side of the room was clean the other side was a total mess clothes were scattered everywhere.

Well as he could tell his roomate was defiantly a boy. This was going to be exciting school year. Yeah right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if its so short this is just the prologe......introducing you mostly to what sora and roxas are about to enter. =P

1-Kokoro means heart.

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 1:Meet The Housemates

Heres chapter 1 ;P Enjoy.

Writen while listening to High School Never Ends.=]]

Disclamer:I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meet The Housemates**

Sleep. That was the only thing in Roxas's mind as he hits the bed. Unfortunatly that was not going to happen cause Sora took that moment to run into the room a huge grin on his face. Damn him....

"Roxas! Roxas! You wont believe who I have for my roommate!"

"A monkey." Roxas said sarcastically throwing the white pillow over his face.

A huff could be heard from his brother. "No not a monkey."

"Then who?" Roxas really wanted to go to sleep. And he wanted to NOW.

"Its Riku."

Roxas's blue eyes snap open. Riku....Riku Jenova. Riku was a boy who used to live on Destiny Island with them but had to move when he was 13. The twins havent seen him since, but he knew it hurt Sora more than it hurt him. Sora was always close to Riku. They were always hanging out together you would never see them apart unless Riku wasnt there that day. And then he left when he promised Sora he would never leave.

XFlashbackX

_A six year old Roxas ran across the beach his feet kicking up the sand his blonde spikes blowing in the wind. He laughed as his twin Sora tried desperatly to catch up with him._

_"Wait up im not as fast as you!" Sora cried out to his brother. _

_Roxas just laughed and kept running. Roxas never heard his brother cry out in pain as he tripped over a rock hitting his head on the ground. Roxas stopped after a while not hearing his brothers panting breath. He turned looking for his brother. He cupped his hand around his mouth. "SORA." _

_He runned back furiously yelling out his name. He stopped when he found his brother kneeling on the ground a silver haired boy kneeling beside him holding a cloth to his head. "Hit your head a little hard didnt you." The boy said with a grin._

_Sora looked up sniffing wiping his eyes with his hands. "T..thanks." he said not looking away from the boys aqua eyes. _

_The boy blinks the grin still on his face. "See something you like?"_

_Sora blushed furiously and looks away making the silverette laugh._

_"My names Riku. What about you?"_

_"S..Sora." _

_"Nice to meet you Sora." Riku looked up as Roxas approaches them. _

_"Roxas!" Sora said jumping up at him hugging him burrying his head in Roxas's shoulder. Roxas wraped his arms around Sora's waist holding his brother to him._

_Riku got up slowly watching the two brothers. Roxas looked up at Riku a small smile on his face. "Thanks for helping my brother."_

_Riku smirks. "No problem. Names Riku." He said sticking out his hand. Roxas shakes it. "Roxas."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Twelve year old Roxas sits in the papou tree staring out at the ocean a calm breeze blowing through the air. With a sigh he jumped down._

_"Hey Roxas." He turned to see a thirteen year old Riku jogging up to him. _

_"Hey Riku whats up?"_

_Riku stopped in front of him panting slightly from running._

_"Im leaving."_

_"huh?"_

_"We're moving."_

_"What! where?"_

_"Twilight Town. My dad found a good job so we have to move."_

_"What about Sora? He's gonna be heartbroken."_

_"I know. I feel so bad cause I promised I would never leave him." Riku sighs out._

_Roxas scratches his head._

_"Tell Sora for me please. Cause I really cant stand to face him like this."_

_With a sigh, Roxas nods._

_"Thanks." Riku says with a smile. With one last wave, Riku runs off leaving Roxas standing there._

XFlashback EndsX

"EARTH TO ROXAS."

Roxas jumped slightly noticing the pillow gone from his face. He blinked up at his brother who was standing above him hands on hips.

Roxas chuckled slightly. "Sorry Sora I was just thinking."

Sora huffed crossing his arms over his chest. He pouts making Roxas laugh.

Both the twins look up as the door opens. Riku steps in. "Hey." he says softly.

The pout faded from Sora's face and he grinned."Told you." He sticked his tongue at Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes while sitting up. Seriously his brother was bipolar or something switching from one mood to the next.

"Hey." Roxas said smirking at Riku. Riku smirks back. He turned looking around the room.

"So you got stuck with the universitys pyro?"

Roxas looks at him confusion crossing his face. "Pyro?"

"Thats what everyone calls Axel around here since he's so fasinated from fire. I remember one time he actually tried to set his last roommate on fire."He said with a snicker.

Roxas's blue eyes widen. His roommate was a lunatic! What the hell had he gotten himself into?!?!?!

"What happend to him?" Sora said sitting on Axel's bed like he wasent scared if the pyro busted in the room.

Speak of the devil.

At that moment the door slammed open making the four occupants in the room turns looking at the rooms new occupant. "Hi...Axel." He says slowly.

The firey red head glared down at Riku with acid green cat like eyes. Two upside down tears drops were tattoed under his eyes. He was wearing a sleevles blacktrench coat that reached his knees. a red mesh shirt and black cargo pants. The middle of his bottom lip was piereced with a small stud earing. Four earings adorned each ear. A ciggerate hung from his lips the lighter still in his hand.

To say he looked very intemidating.

"We'll be going now." Riku grabbed Soras arm and ran out of the room leaving Roxas to sit on the bed staring at the red head.

Axel scowls going over to his side of the room. Roxas watches him caustiously contemplating on wether he should say something or not. He chose the latter of the two. Roxas sunk back into the bed searching through his bag when Axel's catlike eyes snapped on him.

He sighed in relief when he heard the door to the room slam shut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Axel growled in frustration as he slammed the door to the room storming down the stairs. He didnt expect to get a roommate this early not after what he did to his last one. And it was a kid at that!

He punched the wall making the occupant in the room next to the wall squeak. A head with a blonde mullet stuck it self out of the door. "Axel?"

The red head didn't answer his blonde friend as he took off down the hall. Demyx followed after him not at all phased by the red headed juniors anger.

"Dude whats wrong?" Demyx asked curious of his best friends anger.

"Nothing." Axel snaps throwing the door to the living room open. Areith who was on the couch jumped when the twenty year old boy slammed open the door.

"Axel what's wrong." Areith placed the cup down on the table never taking her eyes off the infuriated red head.

"Who's the kid." He growled out.

"That's your new roomate. His names Roxas Kokoro."

Axel growled again his grip on the back of the couch becoming dangerously tight. "I thought I told you no more roommates." He said slowly and dangerously.

Areith, not at all fazed by Axels anger, smiles slightly. "Your going to have to deal with it Axel if you like it I suggest you suck up that stubborness of yours and be nice to the boy." With that she got up with her cup heading into the kitchen.

Axel watched as the brunette girl retreated to the kitchen his eyes glacing over. "That....that.."

"Dont you dare say anything about her Axel Flynn." A tall black haired woman with sharp brown eyes walked in glaring at Axel. Axel went to retort but the woman cracked her knuckles making him shut up instantly.

Axel growled slightly and stalked off toward the stairs. As he reached the first step she called out to him. "Flynn if I hear that you hurt the new kid in any way I'll personally beat your ass."

Ignoring the threat, Axel stalked off toward his room. Kick his ass....Yeah right as if she ever could. He kicked the door to the room open making the small blonde on the bed jump slightly.

He just glared at the kid before throwing himself onto the bed his back facing the blonde. The kid seemed like the quiet type better stay that way. The red haired junior closed his eyes trying to fall asleep since he was tired as hell from staying up all night studying for the biology test. He heard the blonde shuffle around a bit and the sound of feet on the floor and the sound of the door closing. Yes finally he could try to get some sleep.

He threw his black comfortor over his head in hopes of getting some sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas softly closed the door behind him before heading downstairs. He was stopped by a woman who was standing behind the couch before he could leave the room. "Hey kid. Axel didnt hurt you did he?"

He silently shook his head.

"Good cause if he does just tell me Ill deal with him for you." She stuck out her hand. "Names Tifa Lockheart and yours is?"

Roxas shook her hand. "Roxas Kokoro."

"Nice to meet you Roxas. Remember if you need anything just ask me." She ruffled his hair before heading off into the kitchen.

Roxas watched her retreat before sitting down on the couch.

Riku and Sora peaked their head around the corner peaking into the living room. "Roxas!" Sora ran and jumped on the couch beside his brother.

"What do you want?"

"Your still alive." Sora exclaimed throwing his arms around his brother. Roxas rolled his eyes at his brothers childishness. Riku smirked from his spot against the wall.

"So your Axels roommate?" The three looked up as a new voice enters the room. A boy about 20 stood there his hair was in a mullet style and was a dirty blonde color. His eyes were a sparkling blue/green. He was wearing a blue shirt the sleves cut off making it look raggedy and loose light colored blue jeans.

"Yeah I am."

"Feel kinda sorry for you...Names Demyx Rodurez." He said with a grin.

"Roxas Kokoro and this is my twin Sora."

"Hiya!"

Riku rolled his eyes at Demyx's happiness. The boy always had way to much energy.

"HHHHHHIIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAA." Sora yelled as someone tackled him off of the couch. He groaned and opened his eyes staring up into large grey eyes. "Finally caught you. You got away from me the first time but this time you couldnt get away from the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

The other three in the room sweatdropped.

"Is she...always like this?" Roxas asked slowly not taking his eyes off of his brother and the girl.

"Am I always like what?" Yuffie asked turning to Roxas placing her hands on her hips and gave Roxas one of the deadliest glares she could muster but..that wasent much.

Roxas just raised an eyebrow at the black haired sophmore who was wearing a sleevles black shirt with short tan shorts her black hair fell to her chin a tan bandana around her forehead to keep her hair out of her face.

"Nothing." Roxas said while leaning back. Demyx grabbed Yuffies arms and pulled the small girl off of Sora despite her protests.

"You need to get off of him he cant breathe." Demyx said while making the hyperactive Sophmore sit in the small chair. Yuffie pouts crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

Sora picked himself up off the floor with Rikus help. He dusts himself off glad to be able to breathe again. He sat back down beside his brother with a sigh.

Riku leaned himself back up against the wall just as Areith and Tifa come back into the room.

"Hey Sora. Hey Roxas." Areith said with a smile sitting down on the couch across from the twins. "How are you liking the house so far?"

Both of the twins looked at each other. What were they supposed to think of the house? They just got here and they already met four of the housemates save for Riku since they already knew him and Axel since they didnt have the guts to talk to him.

"Its ok so far." Sora said with a small smile answering for the both of them.

Arieth nodded. "Good."

"Oh and Roxas don't worry about Axel he's not always like that his boss must have pissed him off today cause other than that he isnt that stuck up." Tifa said sitting beside Areith.

Roxas sighed in relief. Atleast now he knew Axel wasent always like that cause if he was...he wouldnt know what to do.

"Ya'll will get to meet the rest of the people when they come back from their classes. Ya'll can do whatever yall want for now. Roxas I suggest you dont go back in your room for a while." Areith says sipping from her cup of water.

Roxas didnt even bother with that. He knew he wasent going back in that room until Axel calmed down.

"Hey Sora wanna come with me. I have to go pick up something for Zexy!" Yuffie said while jumping up from her seat.

"You know he hates that nickname." Tifa muttered casting a glance at Yuffie out of the corner of her eye.

Yuffie pouted. "Oh but he lets Demy call him that."

A light flush carasses Demyx's cheek as he looked away making the occupants in the room laugh.

"SHUT UP." They hear a loud bang from upstairs and shut up instantly.

"I swear he has his boxers in a fucking knot or something." Riku grumbled.

They all busted out laughing again.

"Comeon Sora." Yuffie grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him out of the room. A smile stays on Roxas's face as he runs a hand through his hair. Mabye just mabye he will like it here. Mabye...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas stood on the porch the light breeze brushing through the air the afternoon sun casting shadows over everything.

It had been seven hours since he and his twin had arrived at the college dormhouse. They both met up with their long lost friend Riku Jenova. And they also met some new friends.

There was Cloud Strife. A blonde haired junior who had sky blue eyes and was very quiet. Then there was Squall Leonheart. A brown haired Senior with dark cold grey eyes. They found out that he hated being called Squall and to call him Leon instead. Then there was Zack Fair. A black haired Senior with dark blue eyes. He had a very happy attitude and the brothers found out he was something of a womanizer and he was Clouds cousin.

Zexion Monichi was a slate haired Sophmore with grey/blue eyes. His left eye was covered by a large bang. He hated being called Zexy and he was always quiet.

Hayner Hodoku was a blonde haired freshman with mischevious brown eyes. He liked the color camoflage alot as they could tell by him wearing camoflage jeans black combat boots a black sleevles shirt with a crossbone on it and a camoflage jacket.

Seifer Alsmay was by far almost as bad as Axel. He had pale blonde hair and clouded blue eyes . He had a scar running across his face and he always wore a beanie.

Roxas couldnt understand why everyone told him to stay away Seifer but he wasent gonna question it. But he was soon to find out why they told him to....Seifer was a pervert and a bad one at that.

"Well well well what is a cute thing like you doing out here by yourself?" Roxas felt arms wrap around his waist the voice whipering in his ear. What does he think he's doing.

"N..Nothing." Roxas stuttered out afraid at what the taller Senior was going to do. He felt a hand start to slip under his shirt. He started to struggle when a hand brushed over his nipple.

"Shhh dont struggle." Seifer whispered nipping at the blonde freshmans ear. Roxas gasped squeezing his eyes shut. He didnt like this he didnt like it at all.

"Get off him Seifer." A voice growls from behind the two.

Roxas opens his frightened blue eyes. That voice it couldnt be. He felt Seifer stiffen.

"This is none of your buisness Flynn." Seifer growled out tightening his grip on Roxas making the younger boy gasp.

Axel growled. "It is when its my roommate your molesting Alsmay." Roxas felt Seifers grip on him come off completely and the sound of a body hitting the wall reaches his ears.

He backed up against the railing of the porch away from the two infuriated older boys.

"Why do you care about him Axel." Seifer growled trying to pick himself up from the ground.

"I dont care I just hate seeing you molest people who dont want to be touched." Axel kicked Seifer in the stomach making him double over holding his stomach. "Dont let me catch you trying something like that ever again."

Seifer just glared at Axel before stumbling up and limping back into the house.

Roxas watched bewildered. Did Axel just help him?

Roxas freezed up when Axels catlike eyes landed on him. "You ok kid?" Axel stood against the banister placing a ciggerate in his mouth lighting it.

Did he just talk to him? He realised that Axel was waiting for an answer. "y..yeah." He studdered out straightening out his shirt and hoodie.

Axel rolled his eyes at the kid. He didnt do anything to the kid and he was already scared of him. Although he was pissed when he came back. Axel took a long drag of the ciggerate blowing the smoke out of his mouth. "So your names Roxas."

Roxas didnt look away from the ground. "Yeah and yours is Axel right."

Axel smirked. "Yup. Sorry about scaring you earlier kid."

Roxas snapped his eyes up to see Axel staring at him. "D..dont worry about it." He said not being able to look away from the catlike eyes.

Axels smirk deepened. So innocent and cute. Wait what did he just think. Did he just call the kid cute? Axel finished off his ciggerate throwing the butt on the ground before smashing it with his foot.

He blew the smoke out of his mouth. "Watch yourself more kid. Dont let him get to you."

Roxas watched as Axel retreated into the house. With a sigh, he turned back to the banister looking out over the lawn. Twilight Town wasnt all the big. It was simple really. There was only two dorm houses. The Rapture house and the Ifirit house which was two or three blocks down from this one. It still suprised Roxas that there was a whole bunch of people at the college but barley any kids stayed at the rapture house.

Roxas sighed. He started classes tomorrow. What fun. He rolled his eyes watching as Yuffie dragged his brother up the sidewalk. They had been gone for seven hours. He never knew that a girl could shop for so long. Yeah he remembered when Kairi..Rikus ex-girlfriend would drag them everywhere even if they didnt want to. Thats probly why he dumped her when they were 11.

Sora gave his brother pleading eyes as he was dragged into the house. Roxas just smirked shaking his head. This was defiantly gonna be an amusing four years.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally got chapter one done. I was just thinking as i go so sorry about some mistakes if i made any. =]] Yeah I know Axel seems like an ass but your gonna find out why soon im gonna try to make this one long and suspensful. loll =]]]

Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2:Trouble

Sorry for the delay ive been kinda busy. Hope your liking my stories so far im trying my best =]]] please review and tell me what you think and give me some ideas =]]]

Disclamer:I dont own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters just the plot. =]]]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee..**_

A hand shot out from underneath the covers and slammed down onto the alarm clock instantly shutting it up. A disgruntled figure sat up in bed his hair a total mess and his body only halfway covered by the sheets leaving his naked chest exposed.

Roxas ran a hand through his hair trying to fix the mess he called hair. He blinked his blue eyes looking over to his roommates bed. The red head was still asleep curled up in his blankets. How did he just sleep through the alarm clock? Roxas rubbed his eyes before standing from the bed.

Roxas walked over to his dresser pulling out a short sleeved black shirt and kahki cargo shorts. He pulled them on before heading into the bathroom. Roxas stood in the mirror trying to brush out the tangled mess he called hair. Once he had his hair the way he liked it he pulled on his black and white DC shoes.

He left the room trying to be quiet as to not to wake the sleeping red head up. He quietly closed the door behind him before walking off down the hall. He passed by Demyx's room on the way, the door was slightly adjore and soft music was coming from it. The blonde stopped by the door listening to the sound of a guitar being played. He peaked into the crack.

Demyx was sitting on his bed clothed in a sleevles blue shirt and torn light colored jeans. He was strumming a dark blue acoustic guitar. The mullet haired boy looked up when he heard the sound of his door opening. He grinned at the smaller blonde.

"Morning buddy!" He said cheerfully waving the smaller blonde over.

Roxas slowly entered the room closing the door behind him. Demyxs room wasnt nearly as bad as Axel's part of the room but it still had dirty clothes littering the floor. Zexion's side of the room was alot more decent and had everything put up were it was supposed to be.

"Come see." Demyx said patting the bed beside him. Roxas walked over sitting beside the older boy. "Listen to this. I wrote this myself."

Demyx began to strum on his guitar and then soon began to sing.

"_kanashii hodo hikaridashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare_

_tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta_

_kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta_

_kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru_

_MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul_

_kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa_

_zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru_

_mitasarenai kokoro aru nara_

_tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e_

_yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai_

_mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?_

_hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi_

_hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku_

_kieyuku Fake Light_

_umareyuku True Light_

_kono te ni..._

_shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete_

_atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero_

_tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni_

_hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe"_

Demyx finished strumming one last note on his guitar before silencing it. He looked toward Roxas with a smile. "So..Whatcha think?"

Roxas blinked. "Wow."

Demyx laughed. "Is that really all you got to say is wow!?"

A small smile slipped onto Roxas's face. There was no way you couldnt smile around Demyx the guy was just to bubbly and fun to be around.

"It was great it really was."

Demyx grinned. "Glad to hear it. At least someone apprecitates my work." He said sticking his tongue out at Zexion who was laying on his bed reading a book.

Zexion just grunted never looking away from his book.

"Comeon lets go downstairs and leave grumpy pants alone." Demyx said putting his guitar down and grabbing Roxas's wrist before dragging him out of the room. Roxas unwillingly following since he had no choice in the matter.

Demyx dragged Roxas into the living room where Riku, Sora, Tifa, Yuffie and Areith were already. They all looked up when Demyx burst into the room dragging a disgruntled looking Roxas behind him. Sora laughed at his twin who just glared at him in response.

Demyx made Roxas sit on the couch before plopping down on the couch.

"So you made it out of the room without being muled by Axel?" Tifa asked taking a sip of her coffee. Tifas hair which was normally down was pulled up into a bun. Guessing to keeping it off the back of her neck since it did seem a little hot outside.

"huh?" Roxas asked a little confused. What did they meaned by muled.

Arieth chuckled from her spot beside Tifa. "She means he didnt try to kill you for waking him up."

"Wha...I didnt try to wake him up trust me."

The others just laughed. Areith smiled. "We know you didnt. Its just a warning in advance."

Roxas tilted his head.

"Axel gets pissy if someone trys to wake him up." Yuffie said from her spot on the arm of the couch. She was wearing a spaggeti strapped shirt and tan short shorts. Her chin length black hair was stuck to her face from the heat.

"Isnt there a air conditoner in here or something." Sora asked pulling at his short sleeved blue shirt.

"We do its just not working at the time. We have to call someone to come fix it." Tifa said while finishing off her coffee. She got up and left the living room bringing her cup back into the kitchen.

"Better do it soon." Riku grumbled. He was wearing jean shorts that stopped at his knees and a sleevles black shirt. His shoulderblade length silver hair was pulled up into a ponytail. To Roxas it kinda made him look like a girl but he kept that comment to himself.

Roxas leaned back moving his sweaty bangs from his face. They heard the sound of a door opening from upstairs but sighed in relief when it was just Hayner.

Hayner blinked. "What..Ya'll looking at me like ya'll were expecting me to be the boggie man or something."

The others just laughed shaking there head.

"No we thought you were Axel or Seifer for a moment." Yuffie said through her giggles. Hayner rolled his eyes before taking a seat in the chair Yuffie was currently sitting on the arm of.

"Seifer's still asleep?" Yuffie asked messing with her black Razr phone.

"No he left here a couple of hours ago." Hayner said with a yawn rubbing his eyes.

"Where did he go?"

"Dont know"

Roxas sighed looking out of the window. The sun was shining really brightly.

"Man it has to be atleast 100 degrees in here." Sora whined trying to get his hair to not stick to the back of his neck. Riku snickered at Soras attempts.

Roxas just rolled his eyes. They heard another set of footsteps come down the stairs and this time it was Axel. He was wearing the same thing he wore yesterday only this time he didnt have the mesh shirt on.

The others stayed quiet as the red head trudged past them and walked out the door.

"Well atleast he didnt snap." Yuffie said texting on her phone.

"Huh?" The twins said at the same time.

"Usually every morning Axel has something to snap about but this is not normal." Hayner said looking at the door at which Axel just left out of.

"I agree." Yuffie said laying her chin ontop of Hayners head.

"Hey get off!" Hayner said swatting at the black haired sophmore. Yuffie just giggled and jumped off the chair skipping into the kitchen were Tifa was. "Crazy ass girl." Hayner muttered fixing his hair.

Sora shook his head.

"Ewww." Riku protested leaning away when Sora slinged sweat. Sora laughed a goofy grin on his face. Roxas sighed. Sometimes he wondered how he and Sora were twins.

Roxas rested his chin on his hand as he stared out of the window.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Axel sat back in his desk listening as his teacher talked about history stuff. He began randomly doodling in the back of his notebook.

"Mr. Flynn."

Axel picked up his head staring up at the teacher. "Sir?" He said chewing on the end of his pencil.

"Some called for you at the office. Go."

Axel put his stuff back into his backpack before getting up and heading out the room. He ignored the stares he got from the other students in the classroom. He shut the door behind him as he left the room.

He quietly made his way down the hall his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black sleevless trench coat. He kept his head down as he passed other students in the halls. He ingnored the girls that stared at him as he passed.

Axel finally reached the office and went in where a woman with long brown hair was sitting behind a glass mirror.

"Auron told me to come here..said someone called for me." Axel said boredly.

The woman at the desk, Riona, smiled and handed Axel the phone. Axel took the phone and leaned against the wall beside the glass putting the phone to his ear. "Hello."

"_Axel_." a voice said over the phone

"Reno?"

"_Yea its me. Listen dad called said he's coming back from his trip tomorrow."_

"And I care why?" Axel snapped.

"_Woah little bro no need to snap at me. I was just informing you seeing as you and dad dont get along very well."_

Axel sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Reno didnt mean to snap at you." He said with a sigh.

"_Ahhh dont worry about it its not your fault well look I have to get back to work I was just calling you to warn you in advance."_

"Alright. Bye." Axel hung up the phone not giving his older brother a chance to say bye. Riona put the phone back into the office desk before Axel walked out of the room.

He slowly made his way back to class really not wanting to be in their at the moment. Just finding out that his father, who he hates with a passion, was coming home from a month long buisness trip really set his nerves on end. He sighed to himself. Now was not the time to being emotionally dramatic over his father returning.

Axel quietly made his way back into the class room. Just three more hours and then he would finally be able to leave.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Roxas sat infront of the easil paint brush in hand. He stared at the blank piece of paper before him.

Namine who was right across from him stuck her head out looking over at him. "Whats the matter Roxas? I havent seen you put your brush to your paper yet."

Roxas snapped his head up at the sound of her voice. "Hmm..oh I just cant think of anything." He said scratching the back of his head with a small chuckle.

Namine smiled. "Ask for help then." She said going back to her drawing.

Roxas sighed. Might as well just give it a try. He dipped his brush in the paint and let his hand wander over the paper making designs.

The bell rang three hours later signaling the end of class. Roxas put his brush down staring at his paper. The scene he painted was his home island. The waves crashing against the shore and the treehouses they built up in the trees. Roxas smiled slightly.

Mrs. Yuna came around the class looking at everyones artwork as they packed up. She stopped by Roxas's. "Good work Roxas. Very beautiful." She complemeted before moving onto the next students.

Namine smiled and walked over as Roxas put all his supplies away. "Good work Roxas. Very beautiful." She said mimicking the teacher before laughing.

Roxas rolled his eyes smiling as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He left the classroom Namine following after him. "So what you doing this afternoon?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Dont really know." He said truthfully shrugging.

"Why dont you come with me to the mall?" She asked clasping her hands behind her back.

Roxas blinked. "Sure I guess."

Namine smiled. "Alright meet me there at 5 ok." She said before skipping off.

The blonde freshman shook his head smiling before taking off out of the university.

As he walked out of the building he was tackled from behind. "WOAH!" he screamed as he landed face first in the ground. "Get off." He muttered mouth full of grass and dirt.

The person who ran into him scrambled to get up his spikey brown hair bouncing around. "Eeepp. Sorry Roxas." Sora squeaked jumping up.

Roxas pushed himself up with his hands spitting the grass out of his mouth. He slowly turned his head to glare up at his twin.

Sora giggled nervously before sticking out his hand. Roxas took his hand letting Sora pull him to his feet. "What the hell did you run into me for?"

Sora nervously looked around. "Trying to stay away from Riku. He's gonna kill me." Sora said grabbing onto Roxas shoulders he started to shake him. "You gotta help me!"

Roxas grabbed onto his brothers arms pushing him off of him. "Sora. Calm. Down." Roxas said sternly holding his twin still.

Sora tried to calm himself down.

"Now tell me why Riku is going to kill you."

"Ikindaspilledalltheconfettialloverhimwhilehewasallwetandnowitwontcomeoutofhishair" Sora said REALLY fast.

"Woah Woah Woah slow down Sora. Speak slowly."

Sora caught his breath before trying again. "I kinda spilled all the confetti on him while he was all wet and it wont come out of his hair." Sora said more slowly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "And how did you pull that off?"

Sora just giggled but it quickly became a sqeak when he saw Riku come out of the front door. "Gotta Go." Sora said before dashing off.

Roxas stood there confused but quickly shook out of it when Riku ran over. To say he looked very girled with confetti stuck into his hair. " ." He said through pants.

Roxas pointed and Riku thanked him before running off. Roxas grinned. He couldnt wait to see what Riku was gonna do to Sora. But right now he needed to get back to the dorms and change so he could meet up with Namine.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Roxas walked up the steps to the dorm house. As he approached the door he could hear a loud crash come from inside. "Well Riku got to Sora." he murrmered to himself before opening the door. When he stepped into the house he had to dodge something being thrown his way.

"Whats going on in here?!?!?!" He asked completley suprised when he saw Riku and Sora hideing behind an upturned couch.

Sora spotted his brother and quickly pulled him behind the couch with the others.

"Demyx pissed off Axel." Zexion explaind seeing the look of confusion on Roxas's face.

"I didnt mean too!!" Demyx whined covering his head with his arms.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Zexion snapped.

Roxas turned away from the two looking around the edge of the couch toward the enraged red head. "Where are Tifa,Areith, Cloud, Zack and Leon."

"Hiding in the kitchen." Sora said with a squeak dodging a book.

Roxas sighed. "And they havent tried to do anything about it?"

"Nobodys brave enough to approach him when he's pissed off like this." Hayner responded peaking over the edge of the couch only to duck back down again.

Roxas looked back around the couch. "I can try."

Sora looked wide eyed at his brother. "What are you crazy!"

"Yes thank you." Roxas said sarcastically. "But no im not crazy Im just gonna try."

The others didnt object as Roxas slowly moved hisw way out from behind the couch. He dodged a flying book and slowly walked toward Axel.

The red head didnt notice Roxas until he got close. Roxas put up his hands when the red head faced him. "Axel.....please calm down."

The red head just glared at him the vase in his hand starting to crack under the pressure of his hand.

Roxas slowly stuck out his hand and softly put his hand ontop of Axel's. "Please calm down." He said softly.

Axel's grip on the vase started to loosen and then completly let go letting the cracked vase fall into Roxas's waiting hands.

Roxas caught the vase and put it to the side before looking back up at the red head who was holding his head in his hand. "You ok?""Yeah." Axel said before brushing past Roxas and heading up the stairs.

Roxas stood still and watched as the red head retreated upstairs. The others slowly came out when they saw that the cost was clear.

"Dammit now how am I gonna clean this all up." Tifa said placing her hands on her hips.

"We'll all help Tifa." Areith said stepping over some fallen books. "thanks Roxas." she said with a smile.

The blonde just nodded not really paying attention to what the brunette girl had just said.

What had Demyx said to cause Axel to go off like that. Roxas wanted to know but he wasnt gonna push Axel. It seemed he was just upset about something. Roxas would leave him alone about it for now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks all you guys for not giving up on me. heres chapter 3.

Read and Reivew and ill give you a cookie =]]]


	4. Authors Note!

**Im sooo sorry ive been inactive latley. Ive had alot of crap to do and i havent **

**been able to get to the story. **

**I need yalls help.I got a writers block for this story and i need for yall to give me **

**an idea. Anything will be good. Anyone can send me ideas just send them**

**as a comment**

**:DD Thanks a bunch **

**Pyromaniac**


	5. Authors Note! Important!

**Hey Pyro here.**

**I'm sorry to say that this story is going to be discontinued.**

**I just have nothing for it and trying to keep my grades up in school is hard enough on me**

**So sorry for those of you who liked this story**

**I have a new account on here. **

**DevilMayCareXIII**

**The stories i am keeping are going to be transferred over to that one**

**Thanks**

**Pyromaniacxiiiviii**


End file.
